The Mystery Bikini
"The Mystery Bikini" is the 140th episode in the Skyrim for Pimps series and the ninth episode of Season 7. This episode is a "very special kind of walkthrough" for the Falskaar (mod) Questline, specifically the quests "Dreams in Oblivion" and "Warning Valfred." Plot Dreams in Oblivion Obtaining all of the necessary dream crystals/shards/pieces, Mai Dik returns to Brother Arnand and they head off to Volkrund Keep to repair the dream crystal. Unfortunately for Mai Dik, Brother Arnand teleports to the side of the cliff and leaves Mai Dik to travel on her own to Volkrund Keep.https://youtu.be/Fh93uesmACo?t=40s Brother Arnand: "We must reunite them into one solid crystal." Mai Dik: "Okay. Dude, you got any glue." Once at the keep, Vernan, the evil necromancer, comes out and steals all the dream crystals from them. In order to stop Vernan, Mai Dik and Brother Arnand travel through Vernan's dream world. Vernan's dream world is full of floating objects, fights, and shipwreck accidents. Making it past all the necromancer's troubled dreams, Mai Dik and Brother Arnand are welcomed by Vernan, who sends his draugers out to kill them. Defeating the draugers with ease, Mai Dik and Brother Arnand are able to confront Vernan but Vernan disappears into dust, ending his evil scheme. While Mai Dik felt stupid for doing the dream crystal quest, her attitude changed when she saw Squ'ishyballs waiting for her outside the Keep. Obviously, she is excited to see him back and tries to give better armor for her lover for the upcoming battle but she notices that Squishy has a strange bikini in his inventory. Mai Dik and her conscience find this concerning as it doesn't appear to be a gift; the bikini is way to big on her Riekling body. Warning Valfred Getting Squishy back, despite some concerns, Mai Dik is able to go to the town of Borvald to warn its jarl that the town might be attacked by the main villain in Falskaar, Yngvarr. Goran, the town guard, stops Mai Dik and questions her on her intentions to enter the town. Saying she wants to talk to the jarl, Goran lets her in. The town is empty and none of the stalls are attended to. The citizens of Borvald appeared to be quite dull and have nothing to say. Not feeling impressed about the town, Mai Dik finally makes it to the jarl's manor. She warns the jarl and Goran reassures the jarl that the town is ready for the attack. Mai Dik's conscience Emre, find this suspicious, and theorizes that Goran is in good with the enemy. Soon after, Mai Dik and Squishy follow the jarl and Goran outside to see the town under siege by the bandits sent by Yngvarr. Fighting off the bandits, the four make it to the catacombs leading out of the town. Goran decides to stay in town to fight the bandits, which Emre finds further suspicious, and discover more bandits lurking around in the catacombs, which makes Emre even more certain that Goran double crossed the jarl to side with Yngvarr. In the catacombs, they meet one of Yngvarr's henchmen Kolgrim, who reveals that Yngvarr and his party are in search for the Heart of the Gods. The jarl is shocked to hear that that's what the villains are after. Exiting the catacombs, Mai Dik ends up on the edge of a waterfall. The jarl wants Mai Dik to jump and go tell Agnar (the Jarl of Amber Creek) about the attack of Borvald. Mai Dik accidentally falls and waits for Squishy to avoid the waterfall (as cats hate water) who teleports down to where Mai Dik was. Trivia * Mai Dik and Emre reveals more about Riekling law. When Mai Dik stands right next to a Shrine of Akatosh, she says "I don't remember what that does but I better not touch it" to which Emre adds that it's illegal for her to do so.https://youtu.be/Fh93uesmACo?t=920 Mai Dik reveals that she doesn't know Riekling law as she wasn't a Riekling lawyer but her brother was. His brother once represented a giant who squashed everyone in court including his brother. Video See also * Season 7 * Mai Dik Reference Category:Episodes Category:Season 7